Till Death Do Us Part
by jamescoco
Summary: This is the life and times of Ross Tibbs and Elizabeth Cawson. Set between the years of 1962 - 1988 . A prologue to my fic 'Because Your The Only Hope For Me'. OCxOC, you don't need to read BYTOHFM to understand the story.
1. 1962 & 1963

**Chapter 1 - ****I waited my whole life for you.**

**1962 / 1963**

It was May 25th 1962, Beatlemania attacked the streets of London and rock 'n' roll was turning into hippies, and drugs were being used frequently by people and celebrities. 1962 was the year for the new 1st years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Elizabeth Cawson was turning 11 today and this day was eventful.

"Guess what mum?" she said waving her arms about.

"Yes?" Eileen asked looking away from her sewing machine.

"I got my acceptance letter from Hogwarts!" a gleeful expression pulled across her face. Eileen took hold of the letter and opened it up reading from one paragraph to another.

"It's too early to get these things" she peered at the little girl from her glasses, Elizabeth looked down and sighed. "But we'll get them later in the year, I promise you!" Eileen added, she looked away from her youngest daughter and back to her sewing machine. Colin Cawson is Elizabeth's father, he is currently working for The Ministry of Magic to get a magic school in Australia, so they didn't see him much only on the holidays. It was getting colder and colder and they had to turn the heater up higher and higher. Tho bills back then wasn't expensive as they are today.

"When are Ron, Lyn and Dianne coming home?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh bugger!" Eileen exclaimed at she stitched something wrong. "What? Oh they're coming home in about a month's time. Now go watch some TV or something will you?" electronics didn't affect with magic at the Cawson home, they rarely used magic at the house, but if they were to use magic then all of the appliances would be off. Elizabeth went into the living room and watched some TV.

Eileen Cawson is a 43 year old stay at home mother, but once Elizabeth goes to Hogwarts she's thinking of working at the wizard hospital named St. Margo's. Buy a home in a muggle community. She'd have to ask Collin but she thinks that'd be alright. Eileen has six children, seven if you count Terry, sadly he died when he was only a month old. But his twin brother Ron is still alive. Her children's names are Eva and she is 25 and works at The Daily Prophet, born next was Valarie who is 20 and works as a Quidditch player, next was Dianne she's 18 and this was her last year at Hogwarts she wants to work at the Ministry of Magic under Law Enforcement, next was Lyn whose 15 and in her fifth year at Hogwarts, second last was Ron who is 13 and in his third year at Hogwarts and last was Elizabeth. Elizabeth is the youngest out of everyone in the family and she always felt left out with a lot of things, especially Hogwarts. But once she's in her third year her older brother would have left Hogwarts and worked at St. Margo as a nurse like his mother.

Elizabeth wanted to have kids but she wanted them to live a muggle life and not this fancy wizarding life like she had now. She wants to marry someone and work as a muggle. It'll be a lot of hard work but she knows she can do this. It was a Friday evening 6:00 PM, there wasn't much kid's shows on and a lot of it was news that Elizabeth didn't understand or didn't want to listen to. So she turned it off and walked into her bedroom and decided to read about the three brothers.

Months past, May turned into June and June turned into July. It was getting colder and colder as the days dragged on. August came and it was time to shop for Ron and Elizabeth's things for Hogwarts. Eileen apperated with Ron and Elizabeth to Diagon Alley. They went to the book store to get new books, to get Elizabeth a new wand – 14 inches, Dragon blood, and Oak wood. They got Ron a new broom, as he needed one because he was one of the beaters on the Ravenclaw team. Eileen gave them both a treat at the ice-cream shop.

"Hello Eileen" an elderly voice came from behind Eileen, Ron and Elizabeth as they were all licking their ice-creams. Elizabeth noticed a woman who looked older than her own mother. She then saw a boy wearing a Slytherin scarf and books in his cauldron.

"Hello Ron! Who's this with you?" he had brown hair and blue eyes, a tanned complexion, but with an Australian accent. She hadn't seen this boy around her neighbourhood before.

"What are you doing here Vera?" Eileen asked, Vera was the woman's name. Her hair greying at the sides and she had pink lipstick on. Eileen had red lipstick and her hair wasn't greying as much.

"The same as you" Vera said with a smirk, she patted the younger boy's hair and smiled at him.

"I'm Elizabeth Cawson! Who are -" Elizabeth was tared back before she could introduce herself to the younger boy. Her naive senses were in her, she didn't know who this was.

"I know who you are, you're a Cawson"

"Now Ross, we don't want any fighting now do we?" Vera said. "Come along, we'll leave these three to their bidding" Vera and Ross scattered off. Eileen sighed as did Ron. The Tibbs weren't bad people, it's just their family were Gryffindors. Sadly two went sour, that was with the marriage of Vera Tibbs who met George Tibbs whilst in Diagon Alley shopping for George Tibbs Jr. George Tibbs Sr.'s wife had passed away earlier in 1930 due to a heart attack. They had gotten married in 1942 before Kayla Tibbs was born. Ron had heard about the Tibbs always thought they were a bad bunch, Eileen didn't have any bad experiences with the Tibbs, Elizabeth was curious. She liked the idea of a bad boy, she found Ross interesting and this is a boy she'll watch out for.

August came and gone, September was the month of Hogwarts. Going to school was a much harder thing; the whole Cawson family came and wished Ron and Elizabeth, especially Elizabeth a goodbye.

"Do not look at Ross, Dolores or Kayla Tibbs. They are not nice people!" Eileen said to Elizabeth quietly. Ron looked over at Eileen.

"Mum, Kayla is a Hufflepuff. I doubt she could ever hurt anyone!"

"Stay away from the Tibbs Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth looked in the windows of the train, sighing to herself. No one else was in the compartment, it was only first years in this area. No one sat with Elizabeth, but it was good in some ways because she could talk to herself. Thinking about what her mother told her – to stay away from the Tibbs. Elizabeth didn't know what to do, it was difficult for her because Ross looked different, and Elizabeth liked different – hell she was a witch! Elizabeth tried to stay true to her mother's words but it was difficult.

"Is this seat taken?" Elizabeth looked up from her hands to see a girl with long brown hair standing in the door frame. Elizabeth lightly chuckled and smiled, somebody was taking her mind off of the whole Tibbs thing.

"Oh yeah sure!" the girl sat down next to Elizabeth. "I'm Elizabeth Cawson!" she said holding her hand out. The girl put down her things on the other seats.

"I'm Tracy Goodwin, it's a pleasure to meet you!" they both shook hands and smiled with delight meeting a god person on this train. "Are you a muggle born?" Elizabeth shook her head. She had never met a muggle born witch before, so she was a little bit excited. She hadn't met a muggle before, sure she's met a couple at the grocery shop and when elderly woman thought she was cute. But never actually spoken to one.

"Oh no, I'm a pure-blood witch. Have you heard about the Cawsons?" Elizabeth asked, she didn't boast about her family, Eva said it was rude. But she just had to.

"Oh yes, aren't the Cawsons a popular pure-blood family?" Tracy asked Elizabeth, Elizabeth nodded still with a smile on her head. She was going to like this one.

Hours passed and it was the sorting ceremony, names were called, and houses were called. Some went into Slytherins, others Gryffindor. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws too. It was Elizabeth's shot and it was odd because there were a lot of people starting with A and C. Lyn was in Hufflepuff so she was hoping for Elizabeth to be with her, so was Gryffindor, Ron was hoping Elizabeth would be in Ravenclaw with him. Slytherin house just wanted someone to turn bad.

"Ah another Cawson! You're a popular folk, no one has been in Slytherin in your family. So what if you're the rotten egg. Decisions, decisions. But it seems that you're in RAVENCLAW!" the sorting hat yelled. All the other houses groaned and Ravenclaw cheered.

"Go Elizabeth!" Ron yelled out and Elizabeth blushed. An hour later, all the first years were sorted. Tracy got into Ravenclaw as well. Elizabeth was talking to Tracy and Ron. Ross noticed Elizabeth smiling and laughing, Ross smirked and watched Elizabeth.

"Who's that?" Rod asked Ross, Ross gave a small laugh and did a double take at his friend.

"Elizabeth Cawson." He admitted, Rod nodded and started eating and talking to some other people. Ross was still staring at Elizabeth until she noticed. Ross raised his glass and cheered it to Elizabeth, and Elizabeth did the same. She knew not to talk to him, but she could still look at him and think about him. Elizabeth smiled and stared at Ross with him doing the same until Dumbledore spoke up to do his annuals speeches.

The weeks went on; Elizabeth's classes felt like they were dragging on. Professor McGonagall was being extra friendly just because Eileen and Minerva were friends. Ross kept on stealing glances at Elizabeth between classes, while Elizabeth did the same.

"So Ross Tibbs, nice catch. You do realise he's a Slytherin?" Tracy said as she put some food in her mouth. Elizabeth chuckled and nodded grabbing some chocolate frogs.

"Yes, I know he's a Slytherin. I mean, the Tibbs are off limits to us Cawson's." Elizabeth said as she sat down in front of Tracy. She sighed and shifted her weight to her right, then to the left.

"Well aren't you a rebel!" Tracy started "Miss Elizabeth Cawson, breaking her mummy's rules!"

"Oh shut up you!" the two began laughing as they chucked food at each other.

It had been four months since the sorting, since Elizabeth had become a Ravenclaw. Elizabeth would get picked on by Bellatrix Black and her pack of friends. Bellatrix Black was a part of the Black family, another family Ron and Eileen warned Elizabeth about.

"There is a lot of evil wizarding families out there Elizabeth" Eileen said back at the Hogwarts express. "You've just got to find the ones who'll sacrifice their all for you, and then you'll know who's bad and who's good." The Black family had all Slytherins, there was no one good. Elizabeth kept to what her mother said, but Ross Tibbs would persuade her, finding him looking at her.

"Why do you like him?" Rita's perky voice asked Elizabeth, she waved a hand in front of Elizabeth. Nothing. Flicking her head, Elizabeth bolted up.

"64!" Rita shook her head, her eleven year old friend was quiet the curious one. Rita sighed and peered at Elizabeth. The two were in the library studying for Slughorn's test the next day. Ross Tibbs was with his second year friends laughing and checking out books. Rita was one of Elizabeth's friends, Elizabeth still has Tracy but she liked to study alone, so does Elizabeth but Rita found her, she didn't claim Rita as a friend, just that annoying one. But Elizabeth was Rita's only friend as well, because Rita wasn't – let's say a great of a person. But she stuck to Elizabeth like peanut butter on the roof of your mouth.

"Why do you like Ross Tibbs? I can't believe you do. It's only been four months!" Rita gasped at the sight of Ross. Ross wasn't skinny, but he wasn't over weight. He was the beater for the Slytherin Quidditch team, brown hair and blue eyes. He wasn't what every girl dreamed of at night, but he was the bad boy that everyone needed.

"I don't like Tibbs Rita. He's a Slytherin and my family forbids it!" Elizabeth said slamming a book shut that she was '_trying_' to concentrate on. She'll just rent that book out and study tonight. But she didn't know why she studied, it wasn't that she was going to ace it. But out of fear she wouldn't she studied. But first years don't need much; you just need to know the basics.

"You're basically undressing him-" Rita couldn't finish her sentence, for Elizabeth stood up and took the books she needed for the test.

"Excuse me, but for I am going to study elsewhere and for you not to disturb me. I bid you good day" she didn't know why they were friends, but she couldn't get rid of her. They were just there for each other. Elizabeth didn't know what to do right now, but walking up to the desk at the same time as Mr. Ross Tibbs.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, you first" Ross offered as they bumped into each other, still and reluctantly holding onto their books.

"No, no you go first" Elizabeth returned the offer. For a Slytherin he sure was quite kind and respectful.

"Please ladies first!" He replied. Elizabeth decided to go for it, it's a rare occurrence you'll find Slytherins kind. Elizabeth proceeded to rent the book out; once the librarian was done it was Ross' turn to rent his book out. Elizabeth brushed a part of her auburn hair out of the way.

"Uhm... thank you Tibbs" Elizabeth finally came out and said words. Ross chuckled and gave Elizabeth a smirk.

"No problem, have fun studying Cawson" Ross said, he gave a wink to Elizabeth and turned around to rent out his own books for his own personal service. Elizabeth walked away, flustered. Holding the book to her chest, she walked alone, red faced to her dorm.

January turned into February and February turned into March. It was slowly warming up the school and it was only a month till Easter holidays, she would be returning with Ron to find her whole family eating chocolate, finding eggs in the garden and can't eat anything for days. Classes were tiring and Elizabeth was still getting picked on by Bellatrix.

"Leave me alone Bellatrix!" Elizabeth cried out to Bellatrix in one of their classes together.

"Aww, poor baby Lizabeth. Maybe you should go crying to your mummy!" Bellatrix imitated Elizabeth crying. Elizabeth had enough but she didn't know what else to say, she decided to leave it and go talk to Tracy.

Weeks passed and no more talk to Ross was done, no "Hello" or even "Goodbye" it was a simple nod, smirk, glance, wave, or a raised eyebrow. It didn't make Elizabeth sad, or disappointed it just made her hopeful.

"Don't get your hopes up kid" Tracy said. Tracy knew about her crush, Elizabeth would deny it. But Elizabeth slowly and secretly knew it was bound to happen. Forbidden love, a cliché in a lot of books that Elizabeth would find woman reading when she used to get her hair cut at the local hairdressing shop. But it wasn't like Elizabeth would, she just waved and smiled at Ross while he smiled back and nodded.

Elizabeth wasn't getting her hopes up at all; every day was a better and quicker chance to get to Ross. It was near the end of the year and it was even three days till Elizabeth's birthday.

"Happy birthday Ross!" a Slytherin said patting Ross on the back, he chuckled nervously and nodded.

"Thanks mate!" it wasn't that he didn't appreciate it, it's just it wasn't his favourite thing to celebrate. His mother didn't care much for his birthday while his dad does. Dolores and Kayla Tibbs passed Ross and gave him a smile.

"Happy birthday Ross!" Kayla said excitedly giving Ross a hug, he grimaced and hugged his sister back. Dolores, gave Ross a smug smile and nodded.

"Happy birthday little bro" she just said, Ross nodded.

"Thank you, you two" Kayla was in her seventh and final year, she was a Hufflepuff. Dolores was in her third year at Hogwarts, she was a Slytherin like Ross. Everyone in his family were all over the place in houses. Ross was a Slytherin, Dolores was a Slytherin, Kayla was a Hufflepuff, their half-brother George Jr. was a Hufflepuff. Their mother (except for George Jr. of course) is a Slytherin but their father George Sr. is a Gryffindor. So the Tibbs were strange in their house placement, who could blame them? The two girls nodded and then walked away, Ross sighed and turned around walking the way he had just come from. He doesn't like to associate with people in his family.

Elizabeth was walking away from the library with another book for Charms this time. She smiled to herself looking at her book, bumping into someone. She didn't drop to the ground this time.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she initially said, looking up Ross Tibbs was holding onto her. She had bumped into him again.

"We mustn't meet like this Cawson" Ross said with a smirk. Elizabeth looked at him, "I hope I haven't shocked you. We'd have to get you to the nurse!"

"Oh no, no, I'm fine!" Elizabeth said dusting off invisible dust. She looked at the ground and instantly looked back at Ross. "Oh happy birthday! You know mine's in two days – May the 25th" Elizabeth said somewhat proud.

"Thank you Miss. Cawson, and happy birthday if I don't get to see you on your special day" Elizabeth knew this was wrong, but she couldn't just tare herself from talking to him. Because well this is the first time since January they had spoken, and Ross was somewhat happy that they had a reason to talk. "Where were you going? Maybe I could walk with you" that woke Elizabeth up.

"Oh, uhm... I was going to the common room – for Ravenclaw. You know upstairs, way, way upstairs. I must leave now, big things to study!" she said walking backwards, sometimes bumping into people and saying sorry.

"Oh, okay then. Well I'll see you later!" Ross gave a wave and a smile lighting up his teeth. Elizabeth nodded running up the stairs. '_Too close Elizabeth, you need to stop doing this!_' '_You scared the girl Ross. My god, get your head in the game_'

The end of the year had come and everyone was packing and getting ready to leave for another three months, which instead of being in summer. Elizabeth Cawson would be spending it in winter. The thought of it gave her shivers. Elizabeth finished packing and sat on her suitcase sighing, she crossed her arms over her chest and puffed out another breath of air.

"Are you ready?" Tracy asked with her hands on her hips. Elizabeth looked away from the dust on the ground in front of her to her best friend. She hadn't gotten rid of Rita yet, but she couldn't find her which was a good thing. Elizabeth stood up and nodded.

"Yes, yes of course I am. I'm ready to leave! But I've got three months of winter to endure!" Elizabeth said with a groan. She was now 12 and she already felt like a raging hormonal teenager. That was only for another year.

"Have you seen Mr. Ross Tibbs lately?" Tracy said raising an eyebrow. Elizabeth blushed lightly shaking her head. "Liza, you need to find other boys. Look what about Steven Fawn. He's a cute as Gryffindor!" Tracy said with a smile. Elizabeth shook her head with a sigh. "Okay, okay what about... she said glancing around to room. Paul White. He's a Ravenclaw third year"

"No Tracy. I'm fine. Let's just go!" Elizabeth said with a yell, Tracy took it as an end of discussion, she picked up her bag and left with Elizabeth. Walking onto the platform to the Hogwarts Express, Elizabeth looked back and smiled. "Come on Trace, let's go find a seat!" Elizabeth said grabbing onto Tracy's hand as they ran to carriages. She found Ross and gave him a wave, he nodded but decided to wave this time. He stepped onto the Slytherin carriages and smiled to himself. A first year has made him realise that not all Ravenclaws are smarty pants. A second year has made her realise that not all Slytherins are heartless know it all's (except for Bellatrix Black yes).


	2. 1963 & 1964

**Chapter 2 – ****Letting love find a way.**

**1963 / 1964**

Another year, another life. It was Elizabeth's second year this year. This year was going to be different for her, as she didn't have to worry about anything, but the one thing that was killing her was Ross. She was still confused about him, didn't know who he was as a person. All she knew about Ross was a stupid third year that was a Slytherin. Isn't Slytherin supposed to be arch enemies with all the houses, except their own? Elizabeth was boarding the train to Hogwarts, in the same compartment as Tracy and Rita. Rita was asking too many questions about this year, and Tracy and Elizabeth didn't notice until Rita repeated the question five times.

"What was that again? Sorry, I was too busy not caring" Tracy said, Rita scoffed.

"What do you think Elizabeth? Elizabeth?" Rita nudged the girl and she jolted awake. The poor girl didn't get enough sleep, she groaned and looked at Rita. Her blond curly hair falling down, and her glasses just on the bridge of her nose.

"What?" Elizabeth asked annoyed, Rita sighed and repeated the question, Elizabeth just looked at her confused, tho she didn't understand Rita because she was half awake.

"Oh I don't know Rita, can you just be quiet. Elizabeth has to-" Elizabeth didn't finish it, she had already fallen asleep. Rita groaned and decided to give up grabbing her morning edition of The Daily Prophet reading what the latest hide lines where. Nothing special, just a couple of people being sent to Azkaban. The train ride was long tiring, Tracy woke Elizabeth up.

"Come on, wake up sleepy head!" Tracy said with a smile, Elizabeth laughed and rubbed her eyes, grabbing her suitcase they walked out of the train and towards the carriages.

"I wonder what pulls them." Elizabeth asked curiously sitting up into the carriages.

"Who knows! Could be gnomes!" Tracy said with a laugh. Elizabeth laughed back and they sat in the carriage alone until two Slytherin boys jumped in. Ross and Rob. Tracy scoffed.

"What are you two doing here?" Tracy asked looking at the boys.

"Can't we communicate with our younger fellow peers?" Rob asked Tracy.

"Yeah, with other Slytherins!" Tracy said with a laugh. Elizabeth laughed with her.

"It'll only be 15 minutes of utter mayhem. Let's enjoy it while we can!" Elizabeth said, she only said that because Ross was looking at her.

"Two Ravenclaws sounding more like Slytherins. Why aren't you guys with our group?" Rob asked with a slight snap in his voice.

"Because at least we have dignity" the carriages started rolling.

"What dignity? You're sitting with two Slytherin boys!" Rob replied. Elizabeth rolled her eyes along with Tracy.

"Let's get this over with then" Tracy said shrugging her shoulders. She didn't talk the whole ride, only Elizabeth did. Being seduced by the Slytherin third year. She smiled and laughed at their stupidity, all Tracy did was scoff. After the ride was over they got their suitcases.

"Thanks for the ride Elizabeth!" Ross said giving Elizabeth a wink. She smiled back.

"No problem!" was all that could manage out of Elizabeth's voice. Rita laughed walking past. "Shut up Rita!" Elizabeth said annoyed. Elizabeth and Tracy walked into Hogwarts, not talking at all. Well this was off to a good start.

The following weeks were easy for Elizabeth, Professor Slughorn was Elizabeth's favourite teacher (even if he was head of Slytherin) she found Professor Flitwick's classes easy and even Professor McGonagall who was easy on Elizabeth no matter what. The classes for the weeks went by fast; she had no trouble at all – except Bellatrix Black who kept on mimicking her and bossing her around. Ron wouldn't be hovering her all the time and only check up on her when she was in the common room.

"So what are you studying?" A familiar voice trailed from the other half of her. Elizabeth was in the library studying for Transfiguration, she looked up to his signature smirk and Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "What? Did I disturb you, oh I'm sorry!"

"No, no. You just shocked me that's all. I'm sorry" Ross smiled and gave a soft laugh. "I'm just studying for Transfiguration" she said with a smile.

"I've heard your her star pupil" Ross said with a smirk, Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders. She knew she was the star pupil of Professor McGonagall, but it didn't bother her at all really. She liked her and thought she was a great teacher. "I don't know why my mother said for me not to speak to you; you're a pretty awesome girl!" Elizabeth blushed a bit.

"Well thanks Tibbs, you're an alright bloke" you could both hear their Australian accents.

"Why haven't I met you before?" Ross asked Elizabeth in curiosity. Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders looking at Ross.

"Well I'm from the city and I presume you're from the country?" She asked him, there was a difference in their accents besides the fact that they both had different vital organs.

"Yes, so I guess that's it. But I did meet you at Diagon Alley that time you were with your mother" Ross said looking down at the book and reading it a bit. "This is easy" Ross said. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him.

"Well of course it is, you're a year ahead of me!" She said like she knew it all, even if she was in Ravenclaw and that was really why she is that house. Ross gave a chuckle that made Elizabeth have shivers.

"I should leave you now shouldn't I?" Ross said, Elizabeth shook her head.

"No please stay!" She then took hold of his hand and he nodded with a smile.

It was slowly approaching Christmas time, and Elizabeth wanted to stay in Hogwarts with Tracy, her mother was travelling England. Elizabeth sat by the fireplace in the common room. It was Christmas time and only Tracy out of all the Ravenclaw's where left.

"Let's go grab something to eat. I'm too lazy to change" she said chucking Elizabeth her nightgown. She smiled at her friend and pulled it on, walking down stairs there was a huge tree in the middle of the hall. There weren't many people there, a couple of Gryffindors, a couple of Hufflepuffs and a couple of Slytherins. Including Ross, Elizabeth didn't care who saw her in her PJ's and her night gown, she was hungry. Elizabeth walked with Tracy to the Ravenclaw table to find food. Elizabeth and Tracy spoke about their presents that they had gotten, Elizabeth and Tracy both asked their parents to buy them something for the other one. Elizabeth got Tracy a necklace with a "T" in it, while Tracy got Elizabeth a necklace with an "E" in it. They found that it was their best friend charm necklaces.

Christmas had come and gone for the pair, and it was slowly beginning to become 1964. The snow fell on the ground and Tracy and Elizabeth was playing in the snow, it wasn't different for Tracy to see snow. But for Elizabeth it was a strange scene, coming from Australia where it'll never snow and it'd only snow on the mountains. Elizabeth smiled at Tracy, both of them throwing snow balls at each other.

"Watch it Cawson!" A slight yell was heard from over Tracy's shoulders. Elizabeth peered over to see Ross with a smirk across his face and Rob next to him.

"Oh Tibbs, it's a snowball it's not going to kill you!" Elizabeth yelled back, Tracy laughed to herself.

"Wow, Ravenclaws are having fun! What a first!" Rob yelled with a smirk, Tracy rolled her eyes rolling up some snow in her ice bitten hands.

"I'll give you some fun!" Tracy then threw the snowball at Rob who groaned in annoyance. Ross then gave Rob a laugh. Rob proceeded to throw a snowball at Ross. That was the day that Elizabeth wanted to hold on forever, for that was when two Slytherins, and two Ravenclaw's played together like children. Where it didn't matter of house, or blood. It just mattered of how much fun you had and how much of a feeling of warmth you have in your heart and soul.

Moments went by, weeks went by. Where Ross and Elizabeth would speak more, Ross would find her in the library studying for whatever subjects she had the next period. They would speak about Ross's trips to Hogsmeade and their past life. Nobody really spoke of their friendship, if you'd call it a friendship. She spoke to him about Ron, and how their families have a rivalry.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked Ross as they both looked at 'Hogwarts: A History', Ross had needed help with this book and felt Elizabeth was the perfect match for it.

"I don't know, mum never spoke to me about it. All she said was 'don't speak to that Cawson girl', and that was it. But I don't know why" Ross was confused, confused as much as Elizabeth was. The pair turned a page and looked at one with muggle technology. The new technology around was the Television, and it wasn't like they needed it. "Well, the Malfoy's and the Tibbs have a huge rivalry. Their only son Lucius is gain to be at Hogwarts next year,"

"Why would you want a television at Hogwarts?" Elizabeth said running away from the topic, she didn't mean to, she just didn't know many wizarding families. "Wait, Malfoy's? Who are the" she paused. "Malfoy's?"

"They're a wizarding family, a pure-blood wizarding family like ours. Except, they do have muggle blood. But they're a dark family" was all he could say, Elizabeth felt like he couldn't speak of it and she presumed not to ask. The pair sat there reading the book not speaking anymore about the Malfoy's, or not even speaking to each other what class they had next. Just sat in the big chair, reading, and greeting the silence with a comforting smile.

Winter ended and spring came upon them. The snow was slowly dying and the grass was starting to show. Elizabeth walked into Herbology, finding her friend Molly Prewett smiling at her with a wave, Tracy was sick that day and couldn't get up. Molly sat next to her friend Arthur who gave her a wave.

"So, done your Herbology homework Frizz?" Molly asked in a friendly mocking tone. Elizabeth rolled her eyes with a childish scoff.

"Shush Dolly!" Out came a laugh from the two girls and the teacher looked at the two girls.

"Sorry sir" they said at the same time. He paused for a second flared his nostrils and began speaking again.

"I don't want to get a detention Molly!" Elizabeth whispered to the girl next to her, Arthur shook his head.

"We'll all get in trouble!" He whined, the girls gave Arthur a straight face and continued to speak utter nonsense. When the teacher finally finished speaking, he proceeded for the class to begin writing down what they were needed for this task.

"So you and Ross huh?" Molly said with a grin. "Isn't it like illegal for Slytherins to go out with someone who isn't in their house?"

"We're not going out, we're just friends!" Elizabeth said flicking back her blonde hair. Elizabeth's grandmother had blonde hair, and she didn't like it all. Asking for her mother to use magic to dye it. But Eileen refused to. She looked at the red head with a stern face, but couldn't stay angry at her.

"You can never stay angry at Molly Prewett!" She said with a flick of a smile and a wink of an eye. The class then began silent as they took down notes. People were beginning to start talking about Ross and Elizabeth, it wasn't that they would talk to each other every day, and plus they only saw each other before class, lunch and after classes. They would occasionally talk during their visits at the library. Elizabeth felt something, for Ross. But she was only 12 and it was probably indigestion, or that was what Elizabeth suggested to herself, never went to the nurse. Just, stuck it out and went with the wind.

Weeks went on, and Ross and Elizabeth were in the library studying for their end of year exams. Ross groaned in frustration. He didn't like the exams, he always passed because he knew what to do (maybe failing a bit in Divination), and Elizabeth didn't enjoy Herbology, for she was never really good at gardening and what not. For this is what she was studying for, Herbology with Professor Greengrub. Molly and Elizabeth always laughed at the last name, thought it was ironic.

"How could you enjoy Divination? You haven't even been to one class, I swear Professor Rose is a crazy seel sometimes it's just! Oh my Merlin!" Ross cursed reading over the Divination. Elizabeth gave Ross a stern face and rolled her eyes flicking a page.

"At least you don't have Herbology this year; I swear Professor Greengrub is angry all the time!" Elizabeth said groaning finishing the page she finished reading. Ross chuckled and looked at Elizabeth, they both had the same shade of blue in their eyes, and his hair was going a dark brown from the light brown that was there last year. Elizabeth giggled and gave a small pink blush looking away from his eyes looking down at the book.

"Oh well uhm" Ross rubbed the back of neck and coughed. "I should go, it's almost nine and I need to sleep!"

"Party pooper!" Elizabeth said poking her tongue out of her mouth, Ross clicked his finger and pointed at her like his hand was a gun.

"Oi, don't you be running around the grounds like that" he started to say as he packed up his things and took his book and bag. "Don't want to be messing a pretty face up like that one now do we?" he questioned and walked off.

"You are one weird man Ross Tibbs!" Elizabeth yelled, but not enough for Miss. Prince to hear her.

"You've got it babe!" One last was sentence was yelled from Ross's mouth, he raised his hand in the air saluting a goodbye. Elizabeth sighed to herself and gave a warm smile to herself and anyone walking past. Looking at her Beatles hand watch she noticed it was 10 pm, moving her hand over her mouth she yawned into and sighed again scratched the top of her head she decided it was time to hit the hay. Closing her book and walking out of the library towards the Ravenclaw tower. The next two days were a weekend, and that was Ross' birthday. Always two days before Elizabeth's.

"Happy birthday Ross!" Elizabeth said with a smile walking up to her friend, she gave him a hug and he hugged back.

"Thank you Elizabeth" he said with a warm smile. They now called each other by their first names, but only on the odd occasion (or when they wanted to make fun of each other) would they call them by their last names. She held her hands on her chest showing a card she had made for his birthday.

"I hope this is okay, not perfect. But hey next year I'll go to Hogsmeade and get you something!" Elizabeth said with a smile and a small blush on her cheeks. Ross smiled and looked at the card; there was a photo video of Ross playing Quidditch. He looked at the writing, celebrating his 14th birthday. He loved it, he truly did love it. Ross didn't mind if it wasn't a broom stick, or a pet owl. It was made from the heart, made from a friend. That's all Ross needs right now, he needs a friend.

"Elizabeth, it is perfect!" Ross said pausing with a grin etching from ear to ear. He gave her a big hug, still with the grin on his face. "I'm going to Hogsmeade with Rob today, so I might get you something for your birthday!" He said winking.

"Oh, Tibbs you're getting soft on me! How sweet!" Elizabeth said flattered placing a hand on her heart, Ross rolled his eyes with a laugh.

"Shut up Cawson!" The two began laughing again. After asking what else he got Ross then had to leave for Hogsmeade, he gave Elizabeth one last hug and ran off.

When Elizabeth's birthday came rolling around Ross got her a cupcake, along with a card that was very cute. It was in purple and it said "Growing old is mandatory; growing up is optional" Elizabeth thought that that quote fit her well. The year finished up for the two friends, the promised to write to each other under the alias "Freya Elinor" and Ross would write under "George William" their friendship remained a secret for that year from their family and Ron hadn't suspected a thing. Elizabeth sat on the train with Rita and Tracy. Two years down at Hogwarts and only another four to go, she was excited and wanted to stay for the whole summer.


	3. 1964 & 1965

**Chapter 3 – ****Turn up the fakes and lies, just answer me.**

**1964 / 1965**

Elizabeth's third year was under way. Ron was in his fifth year and he wasn't giving a look out on Elizabeth anymore but knew that she was friends with Ross. Ross was now in his fourth year and excited by the new things a fourth year can have. Eileen and Ron helped Elizabeth with the courses she wanted to choose and Elizabeth ended up with: **Divination, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures and Transfigurations**. Everyone has happy with her choices, Eileen signed her papers for the Hogsmeade trips and she had gotten all of her stuff. Life was bliss.

The school year had started and Elizabeth and Ross were in their own carriages. Ross looked from the ground up and gave Elizabeth a smile.

"How were your holidays?" He asked her. She shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

"I was in Australia the whole time so it was winter and there was no one to hang out with. So I had a TV, monopoly, my siblings" Elizabeth said with her arms crossed against her chest looking at Ross, he chuckled and sighed running his hands through his dark brown hair. It was very thick and it was a bit long but not shoulders length long.

"Oh same, spending the holidays in Australia isn't that great I want summer, I mean we only get to spend like two weeks here before school starts." Ross said now looking at Elizabeth, his eyes focused on hers and she smiled, giving a small blush but hiding her face. She had to admit that she was attracted to Ross; most of the girls at Hogwarts were anyways. He knew how to break a few hearts during his time.

"I want to move to England someday. It'd be nice, because this country is beautiful" she said with a smile, Ross placed his hand upon hers and smiled at her.

"Well I hope it comes true one day" he said completing her smile. They sat like that just staring not noticing anything. It was time to get off and go to the castle. For the past two years Elizabeth has been spending with Ross she knew he wasn't 'evil' or 'cunning' like any of the other Slytherins. As the sorting hat said – Slytherins were ambitious and for the past year she knew Ross' dream was to become an aurora it would be a wonderful job, Elizabeth always thought. She questioned the job and has thought that maybe that would be a good job to chose, maybe hunting down the bad guys and not have a muggle life like she wanted. Live a life with magic and have her children grow up in a place like Hogsmeade or a wizarding town somewhere in England.

It was the first day of school and Elizabeth already had homework, sighing under the pressure that Professor Burk her DADA teacher has given her about Boggarts, the teacher brought in a live one that turned into her worst fear – dying. It was weird seeing herself just lying there. Professor Burk told her to use Ridikulus that was when her dead body turned into her mother break dancing, even tho no one would get that she certainly did. All her classes were finished for the day and she sat in the library looking over her studies for her DADA, Transfiguration and Divinations – her Astronomy class was that night at 10 pm.

"Why am I always bumping into you here?" Elizabeth looked up to see Ross, she gave him a smile. She hadn't been spending time with Tracy and Rita. The two were off doing homework somewhere else. Elizabeth rubbed her forehead and gestured to sit down in front of her.

"Isn't it obvious Mr. Tibbs, I am a Ravenclaw and the majority of people here are well _Ravenclaws_" she said it with stupidity; Ross puckered his lips and let out a chuckle. "Where's Rob?"

"Where Tracy and Rita?" Ross fired back quickly. "Plus, I think I can see Ravenclaws here and I seem to be the only Slytherin here. Well okay except those first years. Lame" Ross pulled his arms and crossed them across his chest, puffing out air he sighed and looked from the first year Slytherins to Elizabeth pulling a face.

"Oh they're here somewhere- I think anyways. I'm not bothered I like studying by myself" Elizabeth said shrugging her shoulders looking from Ross down at her paper about Boggarts.

_Question 6: Where do Boggarts grow?_

"dark places" Ross said looking at the questions Elizabeth had unanswered. "You looked stuck so I wanted to help you!"

"I wasn't stuck Ross. I was- being side tract by you" Elizabeth said rolling her eyes looking down at the parchment as she wrote down _his_ answer. Ross lied back and placed his hands across the back of his head with a smug look on his face. "What are you so happy about?"

"You took my answer because you were stuck"

"I wasn't stuck, plus I didn't write down what you said. I said '_Boggarts like to grow in dark places such as cupboards, under beds, under sinks, some wardrobes but mostly in the dark._' See it's completely different to what you said nut"

"Oh well then, I'll just leave" Ross now irritating Elizabeth started to get up but when Elizabeth didn't even take a glance at him he quickly sat back down again. "I'm leaving aren't you going to ask me to stay?" Elizabeth didn't respond her nose too deep into her books to even notice the boy was leaving. "All right well, I'll see you later then"

The next months went by and it was the Quidditch match against Slytherin and Hufflepuff, while she wasn't in the library she was out supporting Ross, in secrecy of course. Tracy gave Elizabeth a hug and a smile.

"You going to want Ross to win don't you?" A light blush came to Elizabeth's face – trying to deny it was like trying to feed a Thestral impossible unless you saw it. "Of course you are, I shouldn't of asked you!"

"What? Just because I like the bloke" Elizabeth asked confused, she had admitted it. "As a friend" nope, wasn't going to work not at all. Tracy gave a big grin.

"GOAL FROM SLYTHERIN'S CHASER ROSS TIBBS!" Broderick Bode's voice was heard over the speaker announcing that Ross had just gained a goal for Slytherin leading it 50 – 60. Elizabeth didn't mean to scream in a clap, she was getting too over herself she needed to calm down and just relax. She took three deep breaths.

"Oh come on Liz, that can't my god!" Tracy said rolling her eyes, she now faced the Quidditch pitch and rolled her shoulders. "Can you just get over him? Slytherin, Ravenclaw does not equal love" Tracy said with attitude in his voice. Elizabeth looked at Tracy.

"I do realise that we are both from different houses. But unlike some people I actually believe it is not based on the house it's the character that makes them the person that they are!" Elizabeth said to Tracy, she scoffed and walked off not worrying about her _friend_. Her feet dragged her to the Slytherin Quidditch rooms and once Ross came out she gave him a hug.

"Oh wow caught me off guard!" Ross said with a smile, Elizabeth laughed and flashed him a smile. There was a whistle behind the pair.

"Go Ross!" It was Rob; Ross sighed and turned around giving Rob a glare.

"Oh bugger off you toss pot!" Ross waved his hand and turned around smiling at Elizabeth, the pair started walking towards the castle, and Ross ran a hand through his hair and looked at Elizabeth who was looking down at at the pavement bellow them. "You know I saw you a couple times cheering me on!"

"Oh you did?" Elizabeth said taken off guard by what he said, Ross nodded with a smile. "Oh well uhm... you were pretty good I reckon"

"Pretty good? I was awesome. Scoring most of the goals for us to win! Hufflepuffs have got nothing on me!" Ross said with a smirk, they were now in The Quad walking towards the entrance hall for some afternoon tea before heading off and doing whatever was needed to be done that Saturday evening. "Thinking of joining the Ravenclaws?" Ross asked Elizabeth, she shook her head.

"No, no. I can't because I'm not a Quidditch player" Elizabeth admitted looking at the ground, but from the ground she looked up at Ross and smiled pushing her long blond hair behind her ear with her hand dropping by her side she looked towards her.

"Well, better get something to eat. What are you doing later? Maybe tomorrow we could go to Hogsmeade?" Elizabeth pondered about this for a couple of seconds. "As friends of course"

"Oh...kay. Sure!" She didn't know whether this was a good thing or not, but waving Ross a goodbye she sat down next to Ron in attempt to get food.

The next day was like a breeze, it felt nice just being with Ross. The two went to the Three Broomsticks Inn and had a drink of Butterbeer; they also went to Zonko's and Honeydukes. Elizabeth and Ross left Hogsmeade for the day and the two would converse about the day that happened.

Months passed, Elizabeth would be in the library studying and Ross would find her there and talk to her watch her do her homework, notice the small things she does, she doesn't dot her eyes, her hand curves when she writes (she is left handed), she also can write and she doesn't even have to look at the paper. This amazed Ross like always, seeing her just do her work made him question what she was actually doing. He liked watching her work, sometimes they'd work together he'd help with her work and sometimes she'd help him. The pair would be seen always in the library sometimes together in the hall but that was rare. Everyone questioned what they were doing. You can be friends with boys and end up not going out with them. _Right?_

September passed along with October, November came as quick as death and December hit them like a stack of bricks. Ogg was forcing Hagrid to take a tree for Christmas. The snow was hitting down, and it was well a white Christmas. Elizabeth was leaving Hogwarts for the two weeks; she could finally spend a summer somewhere. Tracy and Elizabeth still weren't talking and Rita would go to either side and cause havoc between the two speaking, saying things the other one didn't even mention. Elizabeth held onto her carryon bag and sat inside the cabin with Ross in front of her. Elizabeth sighed looking outside the window.

"What's wrong?" Ross asked bending his head down and looking up trying to catch a glimpse of her face. The curtains on the door were drawn back and all they could hear was the wind, the noise of the train and loud giggles. Elizabeth sighed in annoyance and looked away from the window to her _friend_.

"It's Tracy, she's being a right down" she paused, not knowing if she should say it. But she should say it anyways. "Bitch. I mean she's saying all this stuff about you and I. I just ugh she's pissing me off!" Elizabeth got angry, even Ross could see how stressed and angry she was. He moved over and sat next to Elizabeth holding her. Caressing her head.

"Shh, shh. It'll be okay Beth." That was his nickname for her, his special nickname for Elizabeth. _Beth_ while others called her Liz, Lizzy and Elizabeth. His was Beth and it made her heart jump. She curled up and lied on him for the rest of the train ride home. Awakening. She quickly jolted up, waking Ross awake he smiled and stretched. Elizabeth laughed.

"Come on it's time to go!" Elizabeth said she stopped just outside the door looking at Ross; she walked back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you" she whispered in his ear before leaving. This made Ross smile; he held that smile for quite some time. Walking out of the cabin not having anyone notice that was in the room with him, following the stream of people he walked out to find his mother. The Christmas holidays were going to be exciting.

Arriving back at Hogwarts felt different for Elizabeth, she had a good friend who she was ultimately starting to have a crush on, then she has a friend who really isn't her friend and she's got the odd friends in the other houses. Molly waved at Elizabeth; Elizabeth did the same and gave a smile to her friend. There was five more months until school ended.

"Look I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you. I found out that Rita was spreading lies. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry!" Tracy pleaded with Elizabeth who was eating breakfast looking over her book. She looked at Tracy and sighed placing a smirk on her face.

"Fine" Elizabeth finally said still looking at the book and taking another bite of her toast.

"I'm so- wait what? Are-are we friends?" She asked, Elizabeth nodded and Tracy smiled giving Elizabeth a hug. They started to converse about their Christmas. Elizabeth's father Collin spent the Christmas with Elizabeth's family. Ross and Rob walked up and gave the two girls a wave.

"Hello ladies" Rob said with a smirk, Elizabeth and Tracy started to laugh.

"Rob you idiot, that won't working if you're trying to ask me out" Tracy said giving Rob a look, Elizabeth gave a smug smile to Rob and looked at Ross and gave him a smile.

"How were your holidays?" Ross asked Elizabeth, Elizabeth shrugged with nod.

"Yeah it was alright. Had to spend it with my family but that's okay I suppose. How about yours?" Elizabeth asked Ross. Tracy and Rob were talking about something. Ross shuffled his hands into his pockets and shrugged.

"Great I spose. I had to spend it with my family as well. But it was great to have some sun for two weeks." Ross said with a smile, Elizabeth nodded in agreement. Her two weeks felt great she had sun finally after spending three months in Australia during England's summer and for the past two years she spent her Christmas where it was winter. Elizabeth scratched her neck and looked at Ross. They waved goodbye and left to go to their tables, as the girls giggled they continued with their talking and _catching up_.

January, February, March, April, May came. It was Ross' birthday, next day was the 24th then the day after that was Elizabeth's birthday. Elizabeth and Ross walked up to each other and exchanged gifts. This was their thing now to come into the Great Hall and exchange presents on the 24th. Elizabeth did wish him a happy birthday on his birthday she still gave him his present a day after and he'd give it a day before.

"Oh this is awesome. Sugar Quills, chocolate wands, chocolate frogs and some parchment and a quill!" Ross said surprised, Elizabeth gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, for when you want to write to me under the alias 'Rudolph Long'." Elizabeth said shrugging, Ross handed her a large package. She looked at it oddly and he gestured to open it. She moved over to the closest Ravenclaw table. Ross put down his things and watched her open it. It was a "Comet 180, are you serious Ross! I can't take this!"

"Take it, I'll teach you how to fly. I'm sure during the holidays we can meet half way. You could sneak out of your house and take a train" Ross said shrugging it off. His parents weren't strict but they let him travel to the city on a weekend when he could. Elizabeth sighed and rubbed her temples.

"You want me to be a Quidditch player don't you?" Elizabeth asked him, he nodded excitedly. "What would mum say once she finds _**this!**_" Elizabeth said shocked, she didn't like brooms. Didn't trust them. But this is a gift from her friend she couldn't deny it. She could at least try again.

"Just say Tracy got it for you or something" it didn't bother Ross as much, he was happy to get it for Elizabeth, she did have a smile on her face, it was replaced by worried but there was a slight happy feel to it that he couldn't smudge off. Elizabeth sighed and just looked at Ross.

"Okay fine, fine. I'll keep it I'll ride around. I'm sure Ron or Lyn could teach me or something" she said more to herself than to Ross.

As the weeks progressed, Elizabeth passed all her subjects with flying colours, and leaving Hogwarts for another three months until her fourth year was a pain. But feeling the slight relief this year has given her maybe her fourth year will feel much better. But knowing she's got Ross by her side, she'll be alright. Send him letters and sneaking out to go see him in some ovals protected by wizarding magic and from muggles entering. The holidays were looking good.


	4. 1965 & 1966

**Chapter 4 – ****You and I are the king and queen of nothing, baby**

**1965 / 1966**

"No this is how you do it. No this. No say 'up' do we not remember what- Merlin's beard. Don't you remember anything for first year flying class?"

"No!"

"What a helpful Ravenclaw you are!"

"Oh shut up Ross. I can't- Up. Up. Up. Come on broom get up please!"

_WOOSH_. The broom flew up above Elizabeth's head, slowly levitating down so she could swing her leg around and sit on it. The broom then slowly went up and Elizabeth's feet left the ground. Elizabeth started to freak out a little bit. This was her second experience with flying.

"Another reason why I bought you this broom" Ross yelled as he flew over to Elizabeth. "Was that, you looked so fascinated about it you better join the Ravenclaw Quidditch team too!"

"I will okay, I will. If it means so much to you" Ross began teaching Elizabeth simple tasks. Elizabeth said that her friend Tracy gave her the broom and she wishes to go into Melbourne to fly it. Eileen freaked out, but once Elizabeth said somewhere deserted in Melbourne Eileen paced herself and thought this through, every Wednesday Ross and Elizabeth would meet up and practise. Elizabeth was getting better and better, the only person in Elizabeth's family to play in Hogwarts Quidditch was Elizabeth's great-great-great grandfather Gerald Cawson who was a Ravenclaw Seeker. Ross had made fun of Elizabeth's antics of not doing well with flying on a broom. She always tried her best.

"I'm trying my best Ross. Shut up stop laughing!" Ross couldn't help it was funny to find Elizabeth in this state. "You know I'm going to come and kill you some time sooner!" Elizabeth said in annoyance. Ross then began to teach her simple things like to go forwards and backwards, left and right, up and down. They were simple tasks to Ross and pretty much anyone but it made Elizabeth freak out a little bit more. She moved quickly with a squeal and a whimper before realising it she had done it she looked at Ross with a gleeful look the second she realised what she had done it made Ross look at her proud. "I'm doing it!" She said astonished.

"Keep doing that Elizabeth! Now, come to a halt" Ross instructed to Elizabeth, he could notice from his facial structure that she was confused, he nodded and noticed that it's been a good four years since she's learnt something like this. "Okay watch this" he brought his whole body forward pushing his weight on his hands, he sped fast the wind flapping in his hair, his hair started to turn a light brown, from the sun of winter. Feeling the sun's winter warmth felt nice, it was 2:45 pm and the two had to get to their trains before 3:15 pm. Ross tilted his broom and quickly it halted to a stop next to Elizabeth. "That's how you do it. Now it's almost 3, we should get going now" It was an hour and a half train ride from Melbourne to Mornington, and for Ross it was an hour and a half train ride from Melbourne to Sheppington. The two walked to get their bags and put their brooms into it finding snacks made by their mother the two swapped their food and ate together walking to the train station.

"I forgot to mention" Ross said looking at Elizabeth before her train was arriving. Elizabeth didn't say anything but just looked at him with a smile. "I'm a prefect! How exciting is that?" Elizabeth jumped for joy and gave Ross a hug.

"269 now boarding, train 269 is now boarding" the intercom came over their heads. Elizabeth turned around and faced Ross giving him a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for today. I'll see you next week before we go to school?" Elizabeth asked him and Ross nodded. Elizabeth left him and started walking to the train to board it giving one final wave she found a seat and sat down taking out The Daily Prophet. The Daily Prophet could tell if it was in a muggle area or a wizarding area, so right now the images weren't moving. There was nothing huge going on in the news just the odd stolen a loaf of bread or stolen a book. New improvements on a shop or otherwise. It was an interesting read for Elizabeth tho.

Elizabeth now in her school robes sat with the Ravenclaw's clapping for the new first years. She noticed Ross staring at her, and she gave him a smile and a wave. Dumbledore then began to speak up about where you shouldn't go, what's happening in the next coming weeks, what new teachers there are. She left the great hall with Tracy and Rita next to her walking up the numerous amounts of stairs to go to the Ravenclaw common room. Finally going into the dorm room the three shared with another Ravenclaw girl – Hannah Lion the girl came down with a bad case of Spattergroit where she was red all over. She sat in the familiar room with posters of wizard singers and models.

"How was your holidays Elizabeth?" The girls asked at the same time looking at Elizabeth with aspiration, Rita had heard a rumour about Elizabeth and Ross that they were kissing. Elizabeth looked in surprise, she didn't know what to say but blush.

"It was fine." Was all she said and the two girls wanted to know badly if they did kiss or not. But Elizabeth didn't know that this was their question, she thought that they generally wanted to know how good her holidays in Australia were. Elizabeth couldn't say that she and Ross spend the majority of their holidays together – practising for Quidditch trials. The girls needed some gossip for the moment and it was focused all on Elizabeth, they wanted to know what happened and needed to know now. "I was with Ross, and we were practising on the broom he got me" the two girls faced lighted with ignition. Excited that they were getting somewhere with Elizabeth they then thrust their heads in Elizabeth's bed frame eager to hear what came next to the tale of the lovebirds. "We didn't do anything you two. We were friends at the cricket grounds with Ross teaching me how to do a move. Now will you two please go to sleep, I'm tired and want to get a ready set for the morning"

"Alright now everyone grab on your brooms we are going to do some simple tasks, who's going for the position of the chasers?" Edmond Perry said looking at the group of ten in front of him. His three chasers left Hogwarts the year before, along with one of his beaters and his keeper. He stood next to Denis Ryan their last beater; he was in his sixth year and with a bold build. Edmond was their captain and he was very tiny and skinny, the ideal look for a seeker. Ross, Rob and Tracy had come to watch Elizabeth become a keeper, three boys and one girl stepped up. Her name was Kerry Underwood, a fifth year. The other three boys were Jon Gold a fifth year, George Taylor a sixth year and Craig Marsden a fourth year. Edmond sighed and rubbed his temples. "Okay, you guys get into positions. Now who's going for keeper?" Edmond asked. Elizabeth walked out with a big grin on her face. Out stepped another fourth year boy – Tristan Appleblooms. He gave Elizabeth a wink and a smug look and Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Alright Tristan you first" Tristan walked up and smiled flying on his broom he flew up to Ravenclaw's goals along with Edmond while Denis stayed on the ground, he walked up to Elizabeth and smiled.

"You'll win for sure; you know how much of a git Tristan is! Everyone knows it, even Edmond" Elizabeth nodded she had a hair-tie around her wrist, taking it off she tied up her long blond hair so it wouldn't get in the way, it was still quite warm, even tho it was autumn and the days were getting much cooler.

"Yeah, al tho he seems to be doing it right." Elizabeth's confidence level had dropped and Elizabeth didn't know what to do. Thinking of backing out so Tristan could get it, thinking of doing a million things he looked like he was going to get it! She looked over at Ross, Rob and Tracy they looked back and put their fists in the air knowing that it was going to be okay. Elizabeth nodded and sighed, Denis looked at her with an apologetic smile.

"Oh you'll be alright I just know it. For you are Elizabeth, smart, amazing, beautiful." The two stood there for quite some time, until Elizabeth heard her name being shouted. She broke the contact and stood tall walking away from Denis and sitting on her broom flying up. Edmond looked at her with a want for her to win. Elizabeth closed her eyes for a second '_Don't look down, don't look down. Whatever you do don't look down_' she opened her eyes and focused on Edmond who was yelling instructions at her.

"Don't cheat, deflect the Quaffle and try and not to fall we've already had someone fall last year. Remember Chase Goodman, yeah. Point proven. Now go!" He blew the whistle and the four chasers were flying around finding the Quaffle, once found they threw it at Elizabeth trying her best to fly quickly to deflect it, her first one hit her arm, the second one to the chest and the third missed her hit the rim of the middle hoop and missed only just falling into the sand pit. Edmond looked at Elizabeth with a smile. "Needs work, but that was amazing Elizabeth! Not missing _one_! You should be proud of yourself"

"Denis and I have numbered the people. Chasers are Kerry Underwood, Jon Gold and Craig Marsden. Beater is Adam Sods and the keeper is Elizabeth Cawson! Congratulation guys training begins this Friday. Please alert the teacher you have first period you have Quidditch training and collect the work from them for homework. Congratulations again" Edmond Perry walked off, behind him were the people that didn't get it. Denis walked up to Elizabeth and gave her a high five, along with Kerry, Jon, Craig and Adam.

"Congratulation guys! Happy to see you've joined the team. We Ravenclaw's aren't just a bunch of know it all's!" Denis smiled and walked off. Tracy, Rob and Ross ran on giving Elizabeth hugs. Being Ross' friend Rob became friends with Elizabeth. Everyone didn't care now that Slytherins had friends with other houses, now some people were embracing it. There were the odd number of people who actually didn't like Slytherins and that were the Gryffindors, some Hufflepuffs and even some Ravenclaws. Elizabeth gave the three a smile.

"I have some exciting news for you Elizabeth. Rob and are well..." Tracy looked down at her fingers to notice Rob and Tracy were holding hands; Elizabeth gave a wide smile and a laugh.

"Oh that's amazing Tracy!" Elizabeth said with a smile, Tracy and Elizabeth walked next to each other and started talking about how it started while Ross and Rob stood back and let the girls had their chat, while the two just talked about the next game against Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

"Now our first game of the year is against Slytherin. That is today, now we won't lose to them like we did last year. We have an amazing set of chasers, beaters, and our keeper and seeker. I'm sure of it that we will win. Actually I **know** we will win. We're Ravenclaws and we can do anything we put our minds to. So if we put our mind to this game I'm sure, no I know we'll win!" Edmond said with a smile, this was the first announcement and it won't be his last. Everyone cried with joy, holding their brooms over hearing on the speaker welcoming the Ravenclaws and Slytherins.

"Now here we have a no brainer- the Ravenclaw's! With their new team members chasers – Kerry Underwood, Jon Gold and Craig Marsden. Beater – Adam Sods and the keeper is Elizabeth Cawson! With recurring members Edmond Perry and Denis Ryan" They ran out on the field, put their right leg over their broom and away they went. Madam Hooch stood on the ground holding onto a crate, around her neck was a whistle dangling from like a necklace, her brown hair greying and her cat like eyes sitting from one person to the next, she wore a purple robe with black pants and a black vest with a gray long sleeve top underneath it. Chuck Stoneham and Edmond Perry flew in front of each others, the Slytherin and Ravenclaw chasers were 10 feet behind them with the Ravenclaw Beaters behind Madam Hooch a couple of meters back and on the opposite side was Ross and another fellow Slytherin Beater, both Elizabeth and Andrew Glover (Slytherins keeper) levitated in front of the middle goal posts.

"I want a clean, nice, friendly match today" the tip of her wand at her throat magnifying her voice. "No fighting, no bitting, nothing. I don't want blood and tears on this field or else I'll make you shed them blood and tears. You hear me?" Everyone nods. Her wand was removed from her neck and she opened to crate, three balls. Out when one, next the other, then the last.

"AND THEY'RE OFF!"

"Congratulations everyone! We beat Slytherin; we had enough talent to do all that? OF COURSE WE DID!"

After everyone finished talking most left except for Denis and Elizabeth, the two were going to have a chat after the game anyways. Denis walked up to Elizabeth and she instantly stood up.

"You were amazing! Defending the balls, to be honest I never thought you'd miss that last one. Such great defence you are!" His accent was so strong, a cockney accent to be fact. Or was it, no it didn't sound English at all, not even British.

"Where are you from?" Elizabeth asked confused by the accent, Denis gave a deep laugh. Elizabeth liked his laugh, he liked his everything. He had dark hair, and his nose was crooked. You'd mistake him for a Bulgarian. Elizabeth flashed a smile; she let down her long blond hair putting the hair-tie around her wrist.

"Canadian"

"Oh, that's pretty interesting!"

The two kissed, this was Elizabeth's first kiss (besides Ross where he was a kiss on a cheek, Denis was an actual kiss). Ross just mere meters outside the Ravenclaw Quidditch tent; he wanted to congratulate his best friend on her winning success. He knew she would be great, Elizabeth did miss a couple of goals, but it doesn't matter in the end Ravenclaw caught the snitch and that's that. Smiling walking into the room fumbling with his hands wondering what to say, only to spot the two kissing. He stopped for a second, but the pause in life felt like eternity, his soul crushed, his earth shattered and everything equalled nothing to him. Ross walked back out of the tent to go back to the Slytherin Common Rooms. Elizabeth and Denis finished their embrace and looked at the opening of the tent.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked curiously seeing the opening flap around until stopping slowly. Denis shrugged, Elizabeth sighed and gave a small frown. Denis moved his hand and cupped Elizabeth's face kissing her forehead.

"Will you by my girlfriend?" Denis asked Elizabeth, Elizabeth nodded. She didn't take a second to think about it, she nodded and Denis gave a laugh kissing her again. Walking out the tents hand in hand felt nice, odd but nice.

As months went on, Elizabeth saw less and less of Ross, forgetting what their relationship was before Denis and Elizabeth was a couple. During the Christmas break Elizabeth left Hogwarts to go to Australia for the two weeks, sending Denis message's from time to time. Once she got back she found Ross kissing another girl on the train.

"Hello Ross" Elizabeth said walking up to him with a smile on her face and a wave. She wore her Ravenclaw robes now, Ross finished kissing the girl held in his arms and looked at Elizabeth.

"What do you want Cawson?" He spat, the girl next to him gave a shrieking laugh and it broke Elizabeth's heart. Elizabeth looked at the two with no emotion. "This is my girlfriend Michelle Barry; she's in the same year as you. She's very hot and sexy" Ross said with a smirk cradling Michelle. "Leave us Cawson. You filthy Ravenclaw" he spat again, not showing hesitation at all. Elizabeth turned on her heel and left the two walking back to find Denis. She didn't talk for the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts.

For the past months her relationship with Denis was going rocky, she wouldn't see him for a day and try to avoid him sometimes. Only seeing Michelle and Ross together giggling, kissing, or doing other things that's what ran through her head. She wasn't the same. It wasn't right, not for Elizabeth. Her relationship with Denis ended in February; she didn't feel anything for the break up. She just sat there and acknowledged it.

"Why are you being such a dick Tibbs?" Elizabeth asked Ross, he cornered her in the Viaduct Entrance. Ross chuckled darkly, he had sweat across his brow and his clothes were worn, it was early in the morning – March 5th, and it was still cold.

"Oh Cawson, you don't get it do you? You just don't get it. You stupid Ravenclaw" Ross said with a smirk, his words hurt her deep. But Ross didn't care; he hadn't gotten any sleep and didn't have his emotions intact.

"What is wrong with you Ross" her hand placed on his cheek, he laid his head and closed his eyes dreaming. The dreaming stopped and Ross opened his eyes and smacked Elizabeth's hand away. "Ross. I-I don't understand"

"You will never understand Cawson. You will never understand this hurting in my chest, in my head. You will never understand anything you stupid little girl! You're just a prefect Ravenclaw aren't you. Well you aren't perfect. You're a soul sucking demon, who messes with boy's minds. Now you and Denis aren't together so you going to wrap another boy around your finger and toy with them"

She was silent, it scared her at how angry Ross was getting, tears stinging her face. She was shocked and silent, nothing could be making her happy right now. She couldn't run because Ross was blocking her way, she just listened to the abuse he was giving her and her tears staining her rosy red cheeks.

"Me and Michelle" he chuckled "yeah we're over. Because of me. I used her to make you jealous. I succeeded you know, I knew you were jealous of the relationship. I knew you wanted me and you wanted everything and anything about me. Because I'm Ross William Tibbs. I'm the perfect bad boy. I'm a prefect, and I'm a Slytherin. You come along and fuck everything up, Miss Elizabeth Cawson. You are just fucking outrageous you know that?"

"Ross"

"No Elizabeth, you listen to me now. I liked you, fuck I even loved you. Our families hate each other. We're a modern day Romeo and Juliet. But will we die in the end of vain, will we discover our fates soon enough. Thick skull Elizabeth, thick skull. I loved and protected you, whenever Bellatrix made fun of you, I warded her off and told her to pick on someone else. I protected you from the taunts, but you know what you do. Fuck around!"

"I"

"You don't understand how much you mean to me. How much I made myself noticeable to you. But Denis" his chuckle dark and hard across Elizabeth's back. "Denis is just a mudblood waiting for something to happen. He can't stand a proper girlfriend. But you, you Elizabeth was his key to get revenge on me, and it worked. You're just bull shitting your way through this, and for some fucked up reason – I still love you" a kiss was sealed between the two, it was a rough kiss and it broke quickly with Ross running back and Elizabeth sliding down the wall crying.

Their birthdays passed and nothing was exchanged except a "Happy Birthday" the two went off and did their own things. Elizabeth knew it was the right thing to restore the friendship, Rob and Tracy asked too many times that it was hurting Ross. But she didn't know what to say. She couldn't find it in herself to know what to say. But sitting next to him on the train sparked that friendship they found in her second year, they forgot what happened that March, they forgot what even happened that year. The two began talking about their birthdays.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wasn't going to make it this long. But uhm, here we are. If you read my George Weasley one, I'm sorry I haven't updated a chapter, I've just had so much muse for this one and its booming. I'm slowly writing the George one, but I'll be on that soon. Just I have so much love for this fic right now! Melissa xx


	5. 1966 & 1967

**Chapter 5 –I had an endured fascination**

**1966 / 1967**

"Dear Ross,

_I'm Hogwarts Prefect! How amazing is that? My holidays have been somewhat excitable. I've had to spend time with my cousins a lot, and my sisters and brother. So not everything of that was fun, I hope yours was enjoyable, I'm sure your parents would be quite boring. I've been practising for Quidditch again, even though I am in the Quidditch team it does help to practise once in a while!

Elizabeth xo"

"Dear Elizabeth,

_Congratulations on becoming a Prefect, that's got to be exciting! I've got some news for myself, I'm Quidditch Captain for Slytherin, how amazing is that! My holidays haven't been amazing either, I've had to spend a lot of them with Dolores, ugh I just want to kill myself whenever I'm around her! Mum and dad have been boring – Dad talked about WWII and how he had to be in it. I know he's a wizard but somehow they got a hold of him. That's good – always practise, always!

Ross xo"

"Ravenclaw students, this way" Elizabeth said guiding the first year Ravenclaws to their common room. Once at their portrait, she moved her head and looked at Elizabeth.

"It has a mouth but cannot speak, it has a bed but cannot sleep" she asked Elizabeth, the heads of the houses told the password to their prefects and the head boy/girl.

"A river" she said and the portrait moved its head in acceptance and moved out of the way so the other students and Elizabeth could join them. She turned around and faced all the first years, she remembered her first year at Hogwarts; it was so scary yet thrilling. She smiled at the first years and they stopped but still looked around their common room.

"This is your common room, you can socialize with other Ravenclaw members, and you can do homework here as well. The dorm rooms are upstairs, to your left are the boys' rooms and to the right are the girls' room. You're objects are already in your rooms all you have to do is choose your bed." Elizabeth said with a smile, the first years nodded as they understood Elizabeth, a lot of them looked confused but followed their gender upstairs. Elizabeth walked out of the common room and noticed Ross outside; she smiled and gave Ross a hug.

"So Miss. Prefect" Ross said with a smirk, and Elizabeth chuckled shaking her head.

"Hey, I didn't call you Mr. Quidditch Captain last year!" Elizabeth said with a play on annoyance.

"That's because you were angry at me most of the year!" Ross said. Elizabeth sighed scratching her head. "Sorry, we need to move on from that."

"You're awfully high up from your common room!" Elizabeth said with a questioning attitude. Ross shrugged his shoulders.

"I like breaking some rules, and plus you should know me by now. We've only known each other for like five years!" Ross said with a chuckle.

"I know, I know. Now get to bed you!" Elizabeth said shaking her finger, before ducking back into the Ravenclaw common room and Ross slinking back down to the dungeons.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season. Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff! Let's get this game on! Ross Tibbs, Captain and Beater of Slytherin is off!"

"That was an amazing game Ross!" Elizabeth said with a smile running to Ross and giving him a hug. "I knew you'd win!"

Tracy and Rob were still together as they congratulated Ross for a great win, the Hufflepuffs were quite sore on their loss, Elizabeth didn't believe them for a second and just thought that they were sore losers, Elizabeth pitied them. Elizabeth smiled back at Ross.

"I'm going to get changed, meet you all back in the great hall?" Ross asked and everyone nodded, walking out of the Quidditch grounds to go for Lunch. Rita pestered them half way getting the 'scoop' on what happened. Rita was annoying Elizabeth these past few days, she didn't understand why Rita insisted on becoming her friend as they never spoke anymore. Maybe it was because Rita had no other friends, she drove them away. No one liked Rita. No one.

"Today we are going to learn the spell Expecto Patronum. Does anyone know what this does?" Professor Culwick said pacing around the room waiting for someone to put their hand up; Elizabeth looked around and sighed putting her own hand up. "Yes, Miss. Cawson"

"Expecto Patronum defends ourselves from Dementors or we can send someone a message by using our Patronus. The Patronus is different to everyone and it depends on who they are as a person" Elizabeth finished and Professor Culwick smiled at her.

"Very good Miss. Cawson, very good indeed! So everyone stand up and get out your wand" he said, everyone followed his commandments and waited for more explanation. "Now, to do this you need to think of the happiest memory you can"

Elizabeth didn't know what to think, when she's with her family, or with her friends, but no it wouldn't be any of them. It'd be when she's with Ross. There were few in the classroom who conjured it unsuccessfully. Elizabeth thought of the times where she's been the most happiest with Ross. A Husky came out of her wand, it was a whitish blue sorta colour and it walked about, snarling at a lot of people – mostly the Slytherins and barked completely at Michelles who's Patronus was a snake. Professor Culwick clapped and it shot Elizabeth out of her thoughts.

"Very good girls! Very good! Everyone else try it come on!"

"What happened next?" Tracy asked Elizabeth and Elizabeth sighed looking at her Defence Against the Dark Arts homework. Tracy's DADA class was at different times as Elizabeth as their Divination class clashes.

"Professor Culwick stopped us and asked for the rest of the class to continue" Elizabeth was silent the rest of the night; she didn't know what to think. What an odd thing to happen to Elizabeth, and especially with her patronus almost attacking Michelle's, Elizabeth didn't know what to do. She went to bed and slept for the next day was a match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

"Elizabeth deflected the Quaffle! Ross hits the bludger away from Chuck that is now aiming for Elizabeth!"

"Get out of the way, out of the way!" Madam Pomfrey said waving about holding some objects. "Get out of the way now!"

Everyone from the Slytherin team, Rob, Tracy and Elizabeth parted ways to look at Ross who lied on the bed in pain.

"A broken wrist, it'll heal in about six weeks" Ross shot up and looked at Madam Pomfrey in astonishment.

"SIX WEEKS! But we've got a game or two during then!" Ross said annoyed, he didn't want six weeks of not playing, he wanted six weeks of playing. "Well if you didn't shield yourself from that Bludger then we wouldn't be in this predicament now would we Mr. Tibbs" Ross groaned and Madam Pomfrey did everything she could. The Slytherin Quidditch team said their goodbyes, but Rob, Elizabeth and Tracy all stayed by Ross' side. "Rob, you're Slytherins new beater"

"Me? But I've never played Quidditch!"

"Yes you have, when I'll be at your house for the Easter holidays sometimes. Plus Elizabeth can help you. I'll still be Captain, when the next game happens I'll be telling everyone what to do. It'll be against Gryffindor and they're all weak" Ross said with a smirk, Rob nodded.

"We can practise next week" Elizabeth said and Rob nodded. Tracy and Rob said goodbye and left Elizabeth with Ross. She pulled up a chair next to his non broken wrist and held his hand.

"You should go for dinner" Ross said looking at Elizabeth, she shook her head.

"I'll go to the Kitchen in basement and get something when Madam Pomfrey kicks me out of here." The two said nothing and Madam Pomfrey didn't kick Elizabeth out, Elizabeth left when Ross was fast asleep.

"Don't think I know what you're doing" Ron said to Elizabeth as she sat in one of the chairs in the common room. Elizabeth's bags were next to her. Ron and Elizabeth were going home for Christmas, Ross' wrist had healed and he was going home as well.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Elizabeth said, acting baffled in front of her brother. She knew he was talking about Ross but didn't say anything about it.

"You and Tibbs! You two are friends!" Ron said disgusted by his sister.

"I thought you were okay with it!" Ron now got his younger sister to confess. Ron was alright with it, there was a tiny bit of him that wasn't okay with it but now, now he hated it.

"He's a Slytherin, and our enemy! How can you love someone, we all loath?" Ron asked Elizabeth who was now standing up facing her brother. She shook her head.

"It's complicated. You just don't understand" she said with a look that meant business.

"Fine then, I don't understand. But don't come crying to me when mum finds out!" Ron said with a smirk and Elizabeth shook her head matching his smirk, his face fell and his expression faded.

"She'll be happy to know you broke Great-Grandma's vase!" Elizabeth said, she knew what blackmail was, and she wasn't afraid to prove her brother wrong. He groaned in defeat and left the common room with his bag. "Stupid brother"

"Happy birthday Ross!" Elizabeth said with a smile holding out his present. Earlier that week she went to Hogsmeade with Tracy and Rob and chose a present for Ross. They stood out in the Transfiguration courtyard. Elizabeth and Ross made their birthdays May 24th since Ross' was May 23rd and Elizabeth's was May 25th. He smiled and opened his present. It was a Sneakascope, he smiled and hugged Elizabeth. "I hope you like it, it's always difficult buying for you, you know that?"

"Yeah, here's your present!" Ross said holding out a box. Elizabeth looked down and opened it with her hands. It was a necklace; one that you could open and in graved inside was a small note.

"With love, Ross"

"Now my present looks shocking! This is beautiful Ross!" Elizabeth smiled and hugged her best friend and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Your present is fine. I love it; it'll help out if Delores ever wants to find out my secrets!" Delores Tibbs was one of Ross' older sisters; she was a Slytherin like Ross but worse. She liked punishment and pain. Delores hated Elizabeth and didn't know why Ross did.

"I really love my present. I can't thank you enough!"

"Here let me help you out" Elizabeth turned around and moved her hair out of the way, it was now a dark red colour and was cut shorter. Her mother didn't approve of it, but let her keep it the way it is. Ross clipped the clasp together and her necklace was on and rested a couple of inches below her shoulders. Elizabeth looked down at her necklace and looked up at Ross and she was about to kiss him.

"Elizabeth! Come on tea is ready!" Rita yelled from the gates and Ross kissed Elizabeth's shoulder as she moved and rested her head on Ross' shoulder.

"I'll be right there!" Elizabeth yelled and Rita ran off to the Great Hall. Elizabeth sighed in annoyance and looked at Ross. "Come on, let's go and eat some dinner"

On the train ride home, Elizabeth and Ross sat in the same carriage as each other and Elizabeth watched Ross cast some spells; Elizabeth only had one more year before she could do that. It was her sixth year next and she was positively excited. Sad because it was Rob and Ross' last year but happy because she could spend it with Ross without any family members on their backs.

_Look who finally updated, I'm writing the George one, just very slowly. Wait for an update soon, Melissa xx _


End file.
